


Devil's Food Cake

by Traillbits



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Living Together, M/M, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traillbits/pseuds/Traillbits
Summary: Aziraphale wants to abide by the rules put in place by the lockdown. But at the same time he can't just let Crowley sulk all alone at home! He's an angel with a job to do after all.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Devil's Food Cake

**Author's Note:**

> YES another lockdown fic, I'm sorry but not sorry! Imma hop on this train too!

London, Soho  
May 2020

“Right, ngk. I’m setting the alarm clock for July. Goodnight Angel…” 

Aziraphale could hear the dead dial tone well after Crowley hung up. 

Did Crowley sound… upset? Surely not! But the demon sounded uplifted with his tempting proposal to slither over to the bookshop and watch the angel indulge in various pastries.

But the rules… yes, they were human rules set in place for the humans. 

Aziraphale and Crowley were six-thousand-year-old beings, had looked over the sight of God’s original Adam and Eve stagger out of Eden’s walls. To bare witness to the original creation of humans and disregard rules that would put such beings at risk would be sinful!

Then again, if Crowley were to hunker down, it’s not like on the way over he could catch the disease or even spread it around. For centuries Aziraphale had always expected the serpent to get down to some bad deeds. But that wasn’t what Crowley did at all. He was not like those smelly, pox ridden demons like Hastur or Dagon that relished in something like this new plague to spread about the Earth.

Leave it to Pestilence to have a temper tantrum over not being invited to the end of the world-at least if it were not for Adam putting a halt to that. One of those they didn’t want to go to the party, but an invitation would have been nice sort of situations. And now the world-including one angel and demon in particular-were at the miserable mercy of this pandemic.

But Aziraphale wasn’t miserable… right?

He had read through so much already in the past weeks that the closed sign had been put up! Though this was the tip of the iceberg given how full and plentiful the bookshop was. 

This and the platefuls of baked goods and smells that wafted through the air had been keeping Aziraphale doubly busy! So many scrumptious recipes and then bearing the burden of having to eat all the doughy, cream filled creations after they were done. 

He was in no way miserable! But then why, after that phone call did something in the jam packed, cluttered Soho bookshop just feel so empty.

Despite a rendition of Mozart’s Symphony No.7 playing softly on his gramophone, there was an uncomfortable silence that Aziraphale frowned upon.   
Crowley. The poor dear thought the angel was miserable being locked up, but really the wily old fiend sounded the most depressed about the whole ordeal. Even more when Aziraphale refused to have the demon make his way over. 

Sometimes Aziraphale deplored how thick headed he could be. They were on their own side now, his one and only best friend! And here he was allowing that treasured companion of his to sulk all alone in his tower like flat, about to sleep for two whole months. Possibly more, after their fight in St James Park over that whole holy water fiasco he hadn’t seen the red-haired serpent for decades. 

Oh dear! That simply would not do! 

He would need to call that sulking serpent back immediately. 

At least... Once he found the right recipe first that is. Shouldn't take too long!

\--

“Wot now?” Crowley croaked,

“Ah! Well um yes. It’s me! Again…” Aziraphale stumbled with his words, blast it all he had even rehearsed this!

“Aziraphale, I know very well that it’s you. Shouldn’t you be nose deep in another book or rolling out dough right now?”

“Well actually as it happens no, I already have a new cake freshly mixed and baking in the oven right now!”

“Good for you,” He could practically hear the eye roll the demon must be doing.

Aziraphale cleared his throat, “Well, the only thing is that… Um!... Well I don’t quite have something to compliment the cake with once it’s cooled down and iced. And I thought… perhaps you might have a delightful selection on hand for us to indulge in?”

There was a stony silence. Perhaps Crowley changed his mind after all and would rather sleep off the pandemic than endure the angel’s company.

“Angel, I thought that would be breaking the rules? ‘Out of the question’ and all that nonsense.” Crowley asked, though he did not sound as disgruntled as he had upon answering the phone.

“I do want to respect the rules of course…” Aziraphale spoke slowly, taming his words. “But as an angel, I would be quite negligent if I allowed a demon to his own devices during this time. I mean really, you could get up to all sorts of trouble unsupervised! Tempt humans out of their homes, instill doubt into their minds about social distancing and the like!”

Crowley caught on quick, a smile could be heard in his voice.

“Well… I guess if you put it that way. That is what you do, ya see a wile and ya thwart! It seems you will just have to thwart my demonic plans, now won’t you? I’m sure She wouldn’t approve of you just letting me roam about carefree.”

“Just um! Do be sure to be quiet about it? I mean if anybody were to see you out and about it may set a bad example.”

It had been just a half hour before Aziraphale felt a tremor in the air. Something that did not smell evil per se, but not divine either. 

He stood up to pull the blind up that covered the bookshop door’s window. His eyes all but gleamed at what he could see.

The streets of Soho were barren and quiet. A woman passing by with her dog paid no mind to anything but the sidewalk in front of her. Two children on a flat balcony a ways down the street chattered to themselves undisturbed. The residents few in between as if by a miracle did not so much as notice the black scaled, red bellied serpent slithering down the road. 

Coiling up in front of the double doors, the serpent booped his snout against the window, his tongue flicking out at the angel on the other side of the glass.

“Well done dear boy,” Aziraphale praised, opening the door by a crack large enough for the snake to discreetly slither inside. Closing and locking the door once more, the angel drew the blind back down again. 

He turned back to see the large serpent morph and grow until a black clothed redhead stood in its place. 

“Got the alcohol covered, hope you don’t mind I brought a carry on.” Crowley snapped up a demonic miracle and a ridiculously small luggage bag sat upon the sofa, along with three long neck bottles of Châteauneuf-du-Pape already cool to the touch. 

“Oh wonderful! In fact, I was just about finished icing the cake as it happens. Do make yourself comfortable!” The angel gave an enthusiastic wiggle, tutting along to the kitchen.

“Nice apron by the way,” Crowley hollered with a snicker. 

“Oh thank you! You know I’ve rarely gotten the chance to use it until now.” The angel’s voice called, oblivious to the demon’s sarcasm. 

Placing the bottles on an adjacent table and the bag on the carpet, Crowley flounced down on the sofa, stretching his limbs about. 

Already he could smell something sweet and rich wafting from the kitchen. Crowley was not opposed to sweets or baked goods. He just did not have much appetite for them as most-especially not as much as Aziraphale. But he liked the smells very much and the scent was getting closer. 

Crowley uncapped one of the bottles, letting the wine breathe as he reached over for a pair of wine glasses sat on the table that were certainly not there earlier. 

“I know you’re usually not one to eat but I thought it selfish of me to eat all of it by myself while you watch.” Aziraphale explained, walking in with a plate in each hand. 

The demon had just finished pouring them each a full glass when a plate was set down in front of him.

He blinked staring down at the moist mound of chocolate.

“Neither angels food cake or sponge cake seemed as though it would be to your liking, so I poked around another cookbook or two. Oh, it’s not too on the nose, is it?”

“Negk…” Bless it all, the angel was so considerate and sincere. Much more than Crowley felt he deserved. 

He removed his sunglasses, setting them beside the generous helping of devil’s food cake. 

“It’s perfect Angel.”

Eventually Crowley did eat the cake, but it was much more satisfying to sit beside Aziraphale, watching the angel savor each bite.


End file.
